This invention relates to a device which can take objects, such as apples, from a sorting conveyor in which the apples are individually weighed in pockets in the conveyor and then bagging those apples into a conventional bagger. Apples are off-loaded from the sorter conveyor into a plurality of chutes that feed each bagger.
Heretofore objects, such as apples, that are collected or bagged from sorting conveyors of the type which weigh each apple and accumulate the weight of those apples to a specified bag weight fill each bag from a single off-load conveyor. This requires an expensive bagging apparatus for each off-load conveyor, increasing the cost of the overall system and slowing the sorting and bagging of the apples unless multiple bagging apparatuses are supplied.